High end computing systems may be implemented in both raised floor and non-raised floor installations. Users who do not have raised floor computer room installations may want to route cables (copper and fiber optic) overhead through the top of the system to the ceiling cable troughs/raceways and to adjacent frames while mitigating electromagnetic interference (EMI).